Back to the Past
by cherryblossom1217
Summary: In a world where dragons roam free... Wrong story. Sebastian and Ciel's future family come to the past to write a school report. But, is that really all that happens? Slight au. Horrible Summary.
1. Prologue

We do not own anything in this story other than our three oc's: Scarlet Michaelis, Alice Phantomhive and Evangeline Blanc/Michaelis. There might also be some spoilers for Kuroshitsuji 2.

Information on the Characters:

Alice Phantomhive: a descendant of Ciel Phantomhive who shares similarities more in their past than their appearances. Her parents died when she was very young leaving her an orphan and alone. She had the misfortune of being kidnapped by one of her parent's enemies and was experimented on by them. From the experimentation, she got super strength and might have gotten abilities to time travel. She lives with Sebastian, Scarlet, and Ciel since she was five years old. She is in high school and is sixteen years old. She is very hyper, friendly and outgoing. She is from the future.

Scarlet Michaelis: the daughter of Sebastian Michaelis and Evangeline Blanc. She and her father have a very rocky relationship considering he killed her mother for reasons that she does not know. She was four years old when Sebastian killed her mom. A year after the death of her mother, she found Alice wondering around her house and decided to take her in. Her relationship with Sebastian got better after that point. She is very mature, responsible and a bit of a loner. She is in high school and is sixteen years old too. She is also from the future. Did I mention she is a demon?

Evangeline Blanc/Michaelis: the mother of Scarlet and wife of Sebastian. She is sister to Angela Blanc. She is half angel and half human though she only ever cared about her human side. When Scarlet was four years old, her angel instinct of purifying humans from their sins started affecting her. In order for her not to become like her sister, she asked Sebastian to kill her. She was a very nice and mature person when she was alive.

That's enough information about the oc's since we all know that they're just trying to show off.

* * *

Prologue: The School Project

It was a nice winter morning in London, England. The fresh fallen snow was covering the ground which made the surroundings look like a winter wonderland. The citizens of London strolled around the city as they admired the lovely weather and the stores. Children and teenagers were just about to finish school for the weekend. Everything was nice and calm-

"NOOOO, why must you torture me this way?!" a female voice cried in despair. The voice seemed to be coming from the high school.

Well, not everywhere was calm, I suppose. That scream of terror or, rather, disappointment came from the one and only Alice Phantomhive. She and her best friend were currently in school and it was the last class for the day. And so far, none of the teachers had given them homework.

"I don't want to do a report over the weekend! Please teacher, spare me!" the brunette with blue eyes whined as she stretched her arms over her desk. The teenager pouted while she continued to complain to the teacher.

The man sighed as he rubbed his temples, "Please Ms. Phantomhive, you just have to write a five-page report about a person that is successful in life. It isn't even due on Monday. The due date is on Wednesday so please try and do it," the bell rang the moment the teacher started putting away his papers, "You are all dismissed. Have a nice weekend."

As the students and the teacher exited the classroom, Alice kept banging her head against her desk. She really didn't want to write her report today, but Ciel would probably force her to finish it anyway. She groaned as she thought about her fourth grandfather. The brunette was so busy contemplating her situation that she didn't notice that someone was approaching her from behind.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to break school property your head." a girl with black hair and red eyes stated in amusement. She appeared to be carrying one of her notebooks in her arms.

The brunette sighed as she stood up from her desk. She grabbed her messenger bag before she walked out of the classroom with the ravenette. "That was so uncalled for, Scarlet." Alice said in disapproval of Scarlet's comment. The girl waved goodbye to some of her other friends that were heading the opposite way as her best friend chuckled.

Scarlet shrugged as she patted her friend on the back. "That's life, dear." she said as she managed a small smile, "Maybe one of the boys can help you with the work." It was true that Ciel and Sebastian were good with words since they had lived for so long. Okay, maybe not Ciel, but at least one of them was good with writing.

The girls laughed at the thought of Ciel sitting next to someone and helping them with their homework. He would probably fit the part of the person who gets others to procrastinate instead of actually helping them do their work. The dark navy-blue haired demon would be playing video games while the person he was supposed to tutor would be playing against him. Ciel was still as serious as he was in the past with the only difference that he was a bit more childish now.

Before the girls had realized it, they were already home. Alice glanced around, blinking her innocent blue eyes in search of Sebastian or her fourth great grandfather. It seemed that there was no else home other than Scarlet and herself. 'Maybe it could even be the perfect opportunity for a party!' Alice grinned at the thought of having party.

"Oh my god, Scar! We should throw a party while Sebby and Ciel are out!" when the brunette turned to look at her best friend, she was surprised to see Scarlet doing the report. "How did you manage to write a page already!?" Alice yelled as she pointed her index finger at the report.

"It's pretty easy to write a report if you know who to write it on. Besides, I'm pretty sure no one is going to take the person I'm writing about." Scarlet explained as she continued to write. Alice took a peek behind the ravenette's shoulder to see who she was writing about. The Phantomhive raised a single brow in confusion as she stared at the name intently. Who the hell was Gordon Ramsay?

Scarlet smirked as she saw Alice look at her paper. "Are you resorting to copying now? You should be ashamed." Alice crossed her arms and pouted at the statement. "Alice, writing a report isn't hard. You just have to pick a person and write about why they are successful." the ravenette sighed softly as she lifted her gaze from her paper.

Alice considered the idea for a moment before she nodded. The brunette proceeded to sit down next to Scarlet. She twirled a pencil around her fingers until she came up with an idea. It took at least a whole thirty minutes before she managed to reach a decision. "I'm going to write about Ciel!" Alice smiled happily before it turned back into a frown.

Scarlet noticed her friend's sudden change in demeanor and briefly wondered what could be wrong now. "What's wrong now?" Scarlet asked with a sigh as she finished writing her last page.

Alice pouted as she gazed at Scarlet with dejection. "Ciel doesn't like talking about what he used to do in the past with us." Alice groaned.

"So, pick another person then." Scarlet replied with a questioning look.

Alice shook her head and refused. "No! If I wanna write about Ciel, then I will." the brunette said as her pride popped its dirty little head out, "Oh, I know, let's go back in time! That way we can get the answers that I want." Alice puffed out her chest in pride at her so-called 'good plan'.

Scarlet looked annoyed at the whole concept of the idea, but she decided to stay quiet and not burst her friend's bubble. She only asked Alice if she could change her clothes before they left. Alice agreed and let the ravenette change her clothing. When Scarlet came back downstairs, she was wearing what seemed to Victorian era clothing. She was wearing a nice, elegant red dress with low heeled shoes.

Alice stared at her in shock. "Oh my god…You're in a dress." Scarlet rolled her eyes at the obvious statement, "Yes, genius. I'm in a dress. Is there anything else that I don't know?" the ravenette replied sarcastically.

The blue eyed girl didn't let the subject about the dress slide. "Why are you wearing a dress to go back in time?" Alice asked, apparently forgetting that things were different in the past.

"You'll see why I'm wearing it when we get there," Scarlet said as she seemed unsure of the plan, "even though this is a bad idea…" she said whispering the last part to herself. Alice grinned as she opened the portal to the past. As the light purple portal glowed, they both stared at each other before they strode in. Strangely enough, the portal did not close until a mysterious figure dived in as well. It seemed unnaturally determined to follow after the girls.

The portal quickly disappeared after that; leaving the household silent once again. The only sound that could be heard now was the opening of the front door signaling that Ciel and Sebastian were back home.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, I know it's a bit short. But, hey, it's a prologue! Please tell me what you think of the story. If there are any mistakes, let me know so I can avoid making them. I hope you enjoyed it since it's kind of a rewrite of my first story.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: -_- Yeah... I took a long time to update this story, didn't I? I'm sorry for taking a long time. Anyway, thanks to zhafirah for following the story! I hope you like this new chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 1: We're in the past!**

When the girls arrived in the past, Alice's portal appeared in one of the alleyways that was hidden from the sight of the city. It was extremely dirty, which was to be expected. The area also appeared to be next to a certain toy shop. Alice grinned as she gazed at her surroundings in wonder; the brunette was still in her school uniform. Scarlet crossed her arms and frowned while she glanced at the alleyway. She truly didn't understand why Alice was so happy to see a place like this. The ravenette was still in her red dress, but she wasn't sure if it was going to make it in the dirty passageway.

"Let's get going, Alice." Scarlet said, walking out of the alley and onto the street. The brunette blinked in surprise before she rushed after her best friend. The city seemed to be buzzing with people. They were all enjoying themselves; exploring the stores, carriages full of people passing by. Most importantly, they were all minding their own business.

That was until they saw Alice in her school uniform.

The uniform consisted of a long sleeved, white collared shirt that was under a green blazer with a red tie. The brunette was also wearing Mary Jane shoes. That was good and all, well, until you reached the other section. She was wearing a short pleated skirt that reached up to her knees. Normally, people would not be bothered by this. At least, people from the twentieth century wouldn't. But, during this time, women could still not wear that type of garment unless you came from other countries like China because of tradition.

All the individuals that were around surrounded Alice and Scarlet in a minute flat. They all ignored Scarlet, and were mostly focused on the blue eyed brunette. "What a disgrace to be wearing that monstrosity!" a random man from the mob yelled. The others in the tiny mob followed the man's lead and started yelling as well.

"It's shameful to reveal so much skin!" a woman wearing a dress typical of her era shouted in outrage. There were more shouts of protests that frightened Alice which made her hide behind Scarlet for protection. The ravenette frowned at the cowering girl's fear. She was usually never scared because her Phantomhive pride didn't let her. Just as Scarlet was about to defend her friend, she was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"What seems to be the problem?" a certain navy blue haired boy asked as the crowd made a path for him to walk through. The people seemed to be still in shock as the boy with the eye patch and the man with a striking resemblance to Scarlet passed by them.

"L-lord Phantomhive, this girl was-" one of the men of the crowd sputtered in fright, only to be interrupted by Ciel himself. "Please, stop that. I heard a disturbance coming from here and I simply came to investigate the cause of it." Ciel stated as Sebastian walked towards the two girls. The demon turned his red eyes to Scarlet before his gaze fell on the brunette's outfit. He proceeded to do his signature smile at the girl before turning his attention back to the young master. "It appears that this young lady was the one responsible for stirring the crowd's attention," Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow as he continued his examination, "her outfit is barely covering much skin, my lord."

Ciel nodded slightly before his gaze went back to the crowd. "Resume as you were. My butler and I shall handle this…situation." The earl explained to the populace. No sooner then he said that, the mob started to disburse and continued to do what they were doing beforehand.

"You caused quite a show, Miss." Ciel stated, with a smirk as he glanced at the two adolescent girls.

"Yeah, well, those people were mean!"

Scarlet sighed when she saw the confused stares that Sebastian and his young master threw the brunette. She covered Alice's mouth, who by the way continued talking regardless. "Please excuse my dear friend here, Earl Phantomhive. She meant no harm in dressing like this." the demoness apologized with a polite smile.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he looked at the black haired girl. _'She appears to be familiar. Yet, I have never seen her before. How strange.'_ the demon butler thought as he stood by the young earl. Ciel, on the other hand, stared at Scarlet in amusement. "Yes, I realize that she meant no harm, but the citizens were not pleased with the commotion." he explained in understanding. The girl nodded in agreement which gave Alice the chance to free her mouth from Scarlet's hand.

"Bah! Why did you do that, Scar?" Alice whined as she crossed her arms. The boys' sweatdropped as they saw one of Scarlet's eyes twitch slightly in annoyance. The brunette was oblivious to her best friend's irritation so she continued talking without a care, "Hello there! My name is Alice and I want to write a report about you for school! And maybe take some pictures of you while I'm at it."

Now it was Ciel's turn to twitch in annoyance. He thought of the possible case scenario where he says no and decided against it. "Young master?" Sebastian said as Ciel looked towards him, "If I may say this, this could possibly help higher the Funtom Company's reputation." Sebastian smiled while Ciel sighed and agreed to be interviewed by the brunette.

Alice cheered happily as she clapped her hands together. Just when she was about to hug the noble in gratitude, she was stopped by her best friend. Scarlet sighed as she grabbed the back of the brunette's collar before she glomped her fourth great grandfather. Ciel's single visible eye had widened in shock; he had thought that the blasted girl was going to hug him to death. _'That would probably be the most embarrassing way to die,'_ the earl thought with a relieved sigh. Next to him, Sebastian was chuckling in genuine amusement at the little scene.

"If I may," Sebastian said, trying to get the others attention, "It's getting quite late, might I suggest heading back to the manor now?" he smiled like the Cheshire cat as he finished his sentence making the group nod at the offer.

"I suppose it's for the best then. Let us head back to my manor, shall we?"

Scarlet smiled politely at the offer and loosened her tight grip on Alice's collar. Said girl breathed in deeply before she turned to her friend with a glare. After that, the group walked towards Ciel's carriage. It was a nice coat of black, and looked fairly comfortable to sit in. The noble and the girls sat in the back of the wheeled vehicle while Sebastian sat on the perch in the front of the carriage. The demon butler cracked the whip as he held the holdback tightly before the horse galloped to the Phantomhive manor.

Once everyone was settled in, Alice thought that it would be a good idea to start her interview right away. "I was wondering if you could answer some of my questions for the interview?" the brunette asked as she took out an antique pen and a notebook. The pen was a gift from her fourth great grandfather from the future. That meant that the little memento held a lot of sentimental value to the teen. Ciel seemed to accept the idea of starting the interview early. "Fine, ask your questions." he stated, looking at Alice calmly.

"How old are you?"

"I am twelve years-old and will be turning thirteen on December the fourteenth."

Alice nodded and jotted down the information in her notebook so she didn't forget to include it in her report. She pondered on what else to ask the boy until an important question popped up in her head. "Do you have a girl…..I mean someone special?" she asked with a smile, proud of herself for coming up with a good question.

Ciel nodded slightly. A ghost of a smile appearing on his lips before it quickly disappeared. "Yes, she's my fiancée. Her name is Elizabeth Middleford. She is the daughter of Marchioness Frances Middleford." Ciel said in amusement, thinking about the hyperactive blonde that was obsessed with cute things. He sighed and shook his head as he remembers his cousin's silly antics.

Alice nodded happily while writing down more notes. Scarlet, who stayed quiet during the interview, was gazing out the window. She was admiring the beautiful scenery that led to the manor. But, that didn't mean that she wasn't listening to Alice and Ciel's conversation.

"What's your job…um…Mr. Phantomhive?" Alice found that addressing her family member with an honorific was really weird, but she didn't complain as long as she got the notes for her report over and done with. Ciel's visible eye narrowed in suspicion at the question. "My task is investigating crime scenes and being the Queen's Watchdog." he answered the question evasively. The brunette got stars in her eyes; his job sounded so cool!

"That's amazing!" Alice enthused in excitement, "Could you tell me about a crime that was harder than the rest?" she asked.

"If I had to pick, I would say the Jack the Reaper crime." Alice wrote down more of the important stuff. The paper itself might have not been the neatest thing in the world, but at least the brunette could understand the cluttered handwriting. Besides, she would create and organize the paragraphs later.

The curiosity that the last question brought killed her a little bit, though. It was no wonder that Alice could not resist asking, "Who was Jack the Reaper?"

Ciel's expression suddenly turned cold and aloof as he replied in a cold tone, "It is classified information that should not interest you."

The brunette winced in shock at the tone that his voice took. She didn't even realize that she was shaking in fright until she looked at her hands. They were trembling a lot which was a normal reaction to something that was scary. Alice snapped out of her surprise when someone tapped her on her shoulder.

It was Scarlet.

The demoness seemed to frown in disappointment at the girl. "Alice, that is quite personal to ask. Perhaps you should apologize to the Earl."

Alice did not need to be told twice. "I'm really sorry, Mr. Phantomhive." She was still uncomfortable with calling her fourth great grandfather by his last name, but it was necessary for the apology and for maintaining their cover. The young earl seemed to soften after hearing Alice's apology and turned his attention to the girl that resembled his butler. "Forcing her to show remorse wasn't necessary." he said, making the girl smirk. The gesture made Ciel shiver slightly since it reminded him so much of his butler. The appearance and gestures were so similar to Sebastian's that he might have thought that they were related.

Scarlet seemed unfazed by Ciel's disturbed expression. She merely smiled at the noble. "The question made you uncomfortable. I simply desired to help." the ravenette said, with a wave of her hand. Ciel nodded in understanding.

From the front of the carriage, Sebastian smirked as they neared the mansion. "Lady Alice and Lady Scarlet, may I have the pleasure of welcoming you to the Phantomhive manor." he said politely.

Ciel stared at the girls in amusement. The two of them appeared to be taken aback just from the scale of his manor. The navy-blue haired boy shook his head, simply choosing to cross his arms.

The manor was located in a forest that was covered by mist on the outskirts of London. There was vast stretches of land that contained the huge building. The mansion had a long stairway that led to the manor which was outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. The most amazing part that caught the girls' attention was that there was a huge fountain at the entrance of the tall manor. The building seemed to be many stories high, which meant that each story could hold a numerous amount of rooms.

Ciel's pride was probably growing by the second as he stared at Scarlet and Alice's reaction of the manor. Scarlet was the first one to snap out of her awe and noticed that Ciel was getting off of the carriage. Alice was still staring at the building, much to Scarlet's annoyance, but the brunette snapped out of it a minute later. They both got out of the vehicle one at a time with the help of Sebastian.

After walking up the stairway, the group walked through the front door only to be greeted by the sight of four people. "Welcome home, young master!" Three of the four people greeted respectfully. The elder man in the group stood out a bit since he only chuckled at them, "Ho… Ho… Ho." the man took a sip of his green tea and continued his jolly chuckling.

Scarlet assumed they were Ciel's servants and smiled politely at them. "Good afternoon, my name is Scarlet. It is a pleasure to meet you." The ravenette was happy to see that group introduced themselves as well.

"Hello, my name is Finnian. But, you can call me, Finny. I'm the gardener." a young boy said making a little salute. He had large, turquoise-green eyes, and short, messy, strawberry-blond hair.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you. I'm Baldroy the chef. That man over there is Tanaka. He's the steward of the house." a man with an American accent said with a grin. He had dirty blond hair and blue-grey eyes. He also had a cigarette dangling out of his mouth. He was pointing at the elderly man who was chuckling before. Tanaka had silvery grey hair along with a mustache and black eyes that were covered by spectacles.

The last person introducing themself was a female. "Hello Miss Scarlet! My name is Mey-Rin and I'm the maid. It is a pleasure to meet you." a redhead with slightly broken glasses sputtered.

Alice decided to introduce herself to the nice servants. "Hi, my name is Alice!" she smiled as the servants returned it gratefully. They would have stayed longer had Sebastian not scared them away with work. The brunette might have been a bit disappointed when the others left, but she kept smiling until she heard her stomach growling. "I'm getting kind of hungry!" Alice whined childishly as she held her tummy, "Sebby, feed me food!" she pouted as the hunger affected her.

The demon butler twitched at the term of endearment, but nodded nonetheless. "I shall prepare you some food as soon as I help the young master to bed. He shall continue the interview tomorrow." Sebastian promised as he and Ciel walked up the grand staircase. Alice crossed her arms, but didn't complain when they went upstairs since it was getting late. It was about nine o'clock at night which was technically late for anyone that wasn't them.

"Do you have any idea where the damned kitchen is, Scar?" Alice asked, pouting slightly.

The ravenette shook her head. "No, but…" she trailed off as she saw Baldroy run into a room then run out with a flamethrower in his hands, "I think I have a good idea on where it is." she finished with an amused face. Alice stared at Scarlet before she looked in the direction where her friend was looking at.

The brunette smirked when she saw the door. "Houston, we have found ourselves a kitchen." Alice said as she sauntered to the door with Scarlet in tow. The ravenette rolled her eyes at the misuse of the reference. As the two girls walked into the kitchen, they saw that it was now empty. They guessed that Bard and the others had probably gone to bed by now.

By this point, Alice didn't really care about any of that now. Right now, all she cared about was eating food. She made her way to one of the counters, grabbed a seat and sat down. "Scar, can ya make me some grub?" she smiled, "I promise that I won't touch anything." Scarlet smiled slightly before she shook her head and did as she was told. "You're lucky that my father taught me how to cook." she stated as Alice blinked her blue eyes in confusion.

"Why didn't you just call him-" she was cut off abruptly by the glare that her friend gave her. The brunette pouted in response and laid her head in her arms. She stayed quiet as she looked at how gracefully Scarlet was cooking.

The demoness glided across the kitchen with the same movements and talents of her father. Her moves were precise and she didn't miss a single beat even with her eyes closed. Alice rolled her eyes in good humor. _'Pffft, show off. She's totally like Sebby,'_ she thought with a small grin. When Scarlet was done, she puffed out her chest in pride at the food that she prepared. She carefully placed the two dishes in front of Alice as the brunette licked her lips. The food looked really tasty for only two dishes and considering the limited use of ingredients, it was good enough in appearance.

Now, it was time to taste the food. Alice picked up her fork and didn't even bother with her manners. She just started stuffing her face without a care in the world as Scarlet grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. No one spoke until a familiar voice was heard from the kitchen entrance.

"I see that you satisfied your needs without me. As a Phantomhive butler, I must serve the guests so please forgive me." Sebastian said as he came into the kitchen. To make matters more awkward for the girls, the demon butler bowed respectfully as he apologized. Scarlet gave him the Cheshire smile that was passed down in the Michaelis family. "There's no need to bow. You must forgive my rudeness, but I couldn't leave my friend hungry. Besides, it was no trouble. I usually cook for my family anyway." she said with a wave of her hand.

"Yeah," the sound of food being swallowed and chewed followed before the voice continued, "She's a really good cook." Alice grinned childishly as she finished both plates of food.

Sebastian begrudgingly nodded with a frown, his gazed lingering on Scarlet suspiciously. "Yes, of course. Would you like me to show you to your rooms? It is very late, after all." Alice frowned slightly as the man put her plates in the sink. The ravenette quietly sneaked towards the sink and started to wash the plates.

"I want to share a room with Scarlet. I mean if that's okay with you. I don't really like the dark." the brunette stated as she gazed at Sebastian hopefully. He didn't look amused at the prospect of two guests sharing a room. "If it's alright for Lady Scarlet, do you mind her being there?" he said, turning to look at Scarlet. She nodded politely as she dried her hands.

Sebastian's eyes glanced at the sight of clean plates next to Scarlet. He frowned in disapproval. _'Oh my, who has ever heard of a guest cleaning after themselves? Though the offer is nice, the young master certainly will not be pleased about this,'_ he thought as he turned his gaze back to the girls.

"Please follow me and pay close attention. This is the way to your room." Sebastian said as he lit a candle and placed it on a candleholder. As the group walked out of the kitchen, the girls saw that they were almost in complete darkness. The candle that Sebastian had lit was the only light source around. Alice shivered in fright as she gripped Scarlet's hand tightly.

Said girl shook her head as Sebastian led the two of them up the stairs. _'Damn, why do we have to be in dark? Alice is afraid of the dark,'_ Scarlet thought as the group walked down the dark hallway. _'And if this is how the hallway to our room looks like in the dark, I feel very sorry for her.'_ the ravenette sighed as the grip on her hand tightened.

* * *

When the small group arrived at the bedroom, Sebastian showed them around the room. The guest room seemed quite comfortable for a one person bedroom. It had everything one would need. It even had its own private bathroom and a small balcony to the front of the mansion! Let's just say that Scarlet was very happy and impressed by the room they were being given. She wandered around it for a bit before she went out on the balcony. The demon girl leaned on the railing slightly as she took a nice breath of air. _'It feels peaceful out here. It's a big change from home, I'll say.'_ Scarlet thought as she smiled.

As the ravenette got some fresh air, Alice continued checking out the room. Sebastian observing as said person jumped up and down in excitement. _'This is way better than the dark hallway outside! I like it and by the looks of it,'_ the brunette glanced at her best friend, _'so does Scarlet.'_ She grinned; at least both of them were happy about this.

After a while, Sebastian made sure everything was to their liking to which the girls happily replied that they were pleased with the hospitality and service. Once the demon butler received the positive response, he left bidding the two girls good night. Scarlet and Alice wondered about what he could be doing at this hour late at night, but they decided that he was probably fixing the other servants' messes now.

Suddenly, Alice realized that they didn't bring any clothes to the past only to be proven wrong. Fortunately enough, Scarlet had been smart enough to pack a bag of clothes that would last them for the duration of their stay. The brunette couldn't help, but grin as she entered the bathroom and changed into her pajamas.

After she came out and jumped on the bed in the room, Scarlet entered the bathroom to change into her pajamas too. _'Once I'm finished with the report, we'll go back home,'_ Alice snuggled into the bed as she saw her friend come out of the bathroom, _'but for now…It was time to have fun!'_ the brunette thought, still keeping the grin on her face.

* * *

A/N: Alright, that's all I have for chapter one. Oh, by the way, next chapter we're going to have special guest visiting. Let's see if you can guess who it is. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review and tell us if we did a mistake. My friend and I will try to fix it.

Till next time~


End file.
